catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Camp
Welcome to WindClan's camp! Chat :Sparrowpaw kicked Foxpaw in her sleep "Shut up!" Sparrowpaw yowled in her sleep :"Ow!" Foxpaw yowled :Sparrowpaw then out a snore. :Dawnheart padded out of the nursery, her soft creamy fur blowing in the wind. It was much warmer and farther than the cold leaf-bare nights. Any cat could tell new-leaf was coming soon, and Dawnheart was looking forward to warm weather, beautiful flowers blooming, buds on trees and the bird's daily song. Mudpaw ran over to Foxpaw. "Wanna Hunt?" :"Sure!" Foxpaw padded off to WindClan Territory :Sandkit followed them :Sneerkit walked into the camp. Oh geez, Sandkit is going to be ripped to shreds out there. If only, I wasn't dead. :If he wasn't dead... Foxpaw read Sneerkit's mind before going out of Camp :Sneerkit felt a violent lurch in his chest. He smelled blood. "My Starry Skies, what in the world is going on out there." He hissed to himself. :A red flur came upon Sneerkit. "You will not be able to stop this rougue attacking them. Though you know her quite well, she will never stop trying." Flame mewed. :Sneerkit let out a smile. "So it is my mother. Why is she challenging Mudpaw?" :"She knows about your death and wants to have revenge." Flame answered :Sneerkit shook his head. "I must be the one to kill Mudpaw." :"Only StarClan and the Starry Skies know the future, Sneer. And you will see how that works. Mudpaw can see the future, too. And you don't realize how important she is, so you could ruin your own generation!" Flame hissed, then faded away :Sneerkit shrugged. "Whatever." He walked into the elder's den. :Cloudpaw padded in and yawned. :Foxpaw and Mudpaw padded in. "Should we tell Cloudstar about the puddle?" Foxpaw asked :Mudpaw stared at her paws. "No." :"Let's try to go hunting again. Frostflash isn't there, i can feel it." Foxpaw mewed and padded into the bushes :(You here meet Darkpaw here!) :Sneerkit heard the word Frostflash, a memory popped into his mind. His father always said that Sneer gained his looks, and the mind of Frostflash. Now Sneerkit knew why.'' Maybe, She shall be a tool. Yes, we both crave one thing: Death to all that try to defeat us!'' Sneerkit smiled and ran in the nursery. He needed some time to think. : :What are you doing! Flame hissed She's bigger than you, i would think that she would that you YOU are the tool! :Sneerkit snickered. "Trust me Flame, she will give in to my powers of control. Trust me. Who would think....." Sneerkit stopped and let out a laugh. "Forget it. Your dead. Time for the strong to rule the clans." :At least i am not going to the Dark Forest! ''Flame hissed ''You will die. We know the future. Someone related to you will kill you. Two someones. StarClan is stronger than you. We can control most actions, but not obnoixious, reincarnated kits' actions! Follow me, Sneerkit. Let me show you something. :Sneerkit narrowed his eyes and followed Flame. :You are now invisible. Just while we go to see your Mother. You shall see her plans. Flame mewed. :(Meet on Rougue chat) =Twolegplace/Archive 1=) :Sneerkit shook his head. "I don't want be a mushy little good kit! I can't." :You never will be, Sneerkit. ''Flame mewed as they dissapeared into the shadows :Sneerkit looked at the swirling black sky. He needed to contact rogues. He was going to rise a army. :Foxpaw watched Cedarkit play with a moss ball. :Mudpaw brought in a bloody rabbit. "Look What I found." In it's neck, a large wound. Mudpaw felt her eyes her eyes glaze over. That wound was so strange...... :"That is mysterious..." Foxpaw mewed, looking at the rabbit. :Mudpaw felt red blurring her gaze. In the distance she heard shrieking. : :"What was that!" Foxpaw yowled :Mudpaw blinked. "I don't know." Suddenly, Mudpaw and Foxpaw were trapped in a red fog. Silverkit blinked her pale eyes. "I was murdered...." :"By who!" Foxpaw wailed :Silverkit looked deep in Foxpaw's eyes. "One will defeat a murderer, one will be betrayed." Mudpaw looked at Silverkit's neck. A large gash was in it. The Same as the rabbit! :"....SNEERKIT! Did you see Silverkit's body? In her claws was black fur, the same black of Sneerkit!" Foxpaw mewed. :(What do you mean 'betrayed?' Do you mean Darkpaw??) :(Yesh.) Mudpaw shook her head. "There was no fur. I checked myself. All I found was a bloody dog tooth." Mudpaw felt the world spinning. "But there is a 66% chance that he did it. I will find out who murdered her! Even if it kills me!" Mudpaw blinked. ''Witch, If Sneerkit finds out he will kill me. : :"He'' won't kill you. You're the most confident and brave cat I know. And i know you ''won't die because i'll protect you until i have my'' last breath of life. ''Even if you become a leader, I will protect every single one of your lives. Nomater'' what'', I'll make sure you have the'' best'' life as a cat can have. Just remember that. I will always be on your side." Foxpaw mewed :(Aww mushy moment :'D Going to put that on her quotes brb) :Mudpaw looked at the dark sky. "Thank you Foxpaw. I have a horrible feeling. Where is Sneerkit?" :Sneerkit slipped in quietly, eyes gleaming with happiness. "Oh Starclan, what happened now." Muttered Mudpaw under her breath. :"Sneerkit skipping? That's disturbing." Foxpaw hissed :Mudpaw narrowed her eyes and saw one single brown hair on Sneerkit's ear. Mudpaw blinked. The hair looked alot like her own. : :Sparrowpaw hid in the bushes then pounced out and pinned Mudpaw to the ground "Got you!" :Mudpaw pressed a paw to Sparrowpaw's head, and yanked it sideways, throwing Sparrowpaw off balance. "Made that up myself." Sneerkit's eyes seemed to glow. Mudpaw felt icy claws tearing at her gaze. She saw Sneerkit use the Same Move she just did, to kill a small gray tom. Mudpaw shook her head, trying to get her eyes to turn back to yellow. :Sparrowpaw shook her fur then stood up "Perfect move to attack any rogues..............right?" :Mudpaw shuddered, shaking from the vision. "I guess." Mudpaw couldn't help notice the look in Sneerkit's eyes:'' Or kill Mudpaw in her sleep.'' : :Scarheart bit the spiky fur on Sneerkit's ear "What is this?" :Sneerkit shrugged. "I don't know." Mudpaw looked into her father's eyes. "Father....Do I have any other kin?" :Scarheart sighed and looked at his paws "Yes" :Sneerkit unsheathed his claws. "Brothers or Sisters?" :Scarheart ignored Sneerkit and bit Mudpaw by her scruff and padded into the Apprentice Den. :Sneerkit felt a twitch inside of him. His old feelings of Friendship for Scarheart, at the time Scrappy rose back to the surface. Sneerkit tried to clear the emotions. He's Mudpaw's father! If he was never born, I wouldn't be a stupid kit in WindClan! :Sparrowpaw leaped out of the bushes and bit a snake that was behind Sneerkit. :Sneerkit spun around to see a large black snake wrestling with Sparrowpaw. Sneerkit locked gazes with it. The snake smiled for a second and slithered away from Sparrowpaw. :Sparrowpaw let out a hiss then looked at Sneerkit "You should watch whats going on............." Sparrowpaw mewed softly. Sneerkit shrugged. "What did that Snake ever do to you?" :"A snake can kill someone in seconds Sneerkit" Sparrropw paw mewed and padded away :Sneerkit shrugged. "Like I care." :"What if the snake had bit you?" Sparrowpaw mewed :"Don't worry little one, the snake wouldn't of bit you. You stayed away and did not fight it, making you safe." ''Flame mewed :Foxpaw snapped "Well it would never have 'cause i would have killed it before it killed her! She's the most important thing in my life, Flame!" :Sneerkit scoffed. "Face the facts, Foxpaw. Your sister isn't gonna live forever." :"Neither will you!" Foxpaw spat :"She's got a point." Flame mewed :Sneerkit purred, too Mudpaw was so dark it sounded like a growl. ''So? I will live a long,happy, life." ''Sneerkit smiled. Without You, Mudpaw, or your kits.'' :"She will have kits. Let me tell you that, Sneerkit. I walk around you like a conciounce." Flame mewed. (Dont know how to speel conciounce lol) :Gorsekit's spirit bit Sneerkit's tail "HAHAHAH Now you can't hurt me!" she mewed :"HAHAHAHA!!!" Foxpaw rolled on the ground laughing :Gorsekit's spirit ran away from Sneerkit. :Foxpaw looked at her spirit fade :Silverkit's crying voice exploded in Foxpaw's and Mudpaw's ears. "Help Me!" Sneerkit looked at his tail and sank it to the ground. "That's all you got?" Mudpaw let herself hiss. People were treating Sneerkit like a fool. Mudpaw let herself go into a vision, Sneerkit, crouched on a dumpster, snapping at a large army of rogues. She gasped. All the cats eyes were glossed over, like hers when she had visions. :Scarheart yawned. :"Was that Silverkit?" Foxpaw whispered :Mudpaw's eyes were wide. She nodded. "How? She's dead." :"It could have been her spirit." Foxpaw mewed :Cedarkit pounced on Foxpaw's tail and chewed on it. (:P) :Foxpaw looked behinder her "Why hello, Cedarkit" :Mudpaw let out a chuckle. :Foxpaw laughed, too. :Cedarkit then bit it. :"Cedarkit." Foxpaw whispered "Come with me." :"ok!" Cedarkit mewed and climbed on her head. :Mudpaw sighed. The image of Darkpaw lingered in her mind.'' That tom is no better than Sneerkit! Attracting she-cats from different clans! I thought ThunderClan had a lot of She-cats!'' :Cedarkit and Foxpaw ran out of camp near Twolegplace :Sparrowpaw ran in "Cloudstar! A ThunderClan Apprentice was on our Territory!" :Sneerkit unsheathed his claws, tearing up the grass. "Can I drive him off? I'll pounce on him, then rip out his-" Mudpaw pounced on him. "Enough! He's gone already." :"The Apprentice and the Warriors will handle this Sneerkit!" Sparrowpaw growled. :Sneerkit fluffed out his spiky fur and stared at Sparrowpaw. He turned around and pounced on Mudpaw. He was quite big for his age, and sent the smaller cat around the clearing. Finish Her! Screamed his mind. 70% of him wanted to rip out her throat. Calm down..... ''He thought. ''Not while everyone is watching..... :Mudpaw gasped as she got up, a clean cut on her face. :Sandkit pounced on Sneerkit "Hi Sneerkit!" :Sneerkit sent her sprawling around the camp. "Leave me alone." :"Leave her alone!" Foxpaw hissed from a distance :Sparrowpaw stopped "Foxpaw.............why was that tom on our territory?" :"I saw him chasing a vole and he didnt see our border" Foxpaw lied :Sneerkit's eyes narrowed. Maybe I can use it to banish her! Then, Mudpaw will be unprotected...... :Sparrowpaw glared at her "Then why didn't you ''chase him off the territory?" :Mudpaw fluffed out her fur. "She was Mooning over him!" :"Breaking the warrior code eh?" Sparrowpaw mewed. :Sneerkit sneered. "Going to go live in the forest now?" :"Sneerkit..........Lot of cats broke this code" Sparropw mewed "and none was banished. :Mudpaw narrowed her eyes. "So Murders stayed in the clans?" She challenged. :Foxpaw ran off :"Murders are banished, but cats who havve a mate outside the Clan can stay ''if ''they never meet the cat agian" Sparrowpaw mewed. :"How did you know that" Foxpaw mewed before running off :Sparrowpaw looked at her "It has happened before." :"Ah." Foxpaw went to camp and went to sleep :Mudpaw twitched madly. ''That tom is evil! :"He is not!" ''Foxpaw spat, hearing her in her sleep :Cedarkit stared at Foxpaw "Who is not?" :Mudpaw left the camp. "Everything we worked on is shattered, Foxpaw! I'll solve the murder myself." :"Hmph." Foxpaw muttured :Sneerkit slithered over to Foxpaw. "Whats wrong? Do you still want to protect you sister?" :Foxpaw slapped Sneerkit "Why do you want to know" :Sneerkit smiled. "Do you hate Mudpaw?" :"No. I think Darkpaw does, though..." Foxpaw mewed :Sneerkit smiled and walked away. "Interesting." He said in a silky voice. :" Do you want to know where he is?" Foxpaw mewed :Sneerkit shrugged. "No." He walked into the Nursery. :"Okay." Foxpaw replied :Mudpaw saw a black hair on Foxpaw's pelt. "You meet with Darkpaw Again?" :"No, i saw him when i went to Twolegplace" Foxpaw lied :Mudpaw blinked. "Why in StarClan's name were you at Twolegplace?" :"Catnip." Foxpaw lied :"Did you see any rogues?" Mudpaw asked, circling Foxpaw. :"Some cat named Yew." Foxpaw mewed :"Yew. A plant. If ate, it will kill you, leave it alone, it's harmless." Said Mudpaw. "Branchpaw taught me some stuff about herbs." :"No there was a CAT named Yew."Foxpaw said :Cypresspaw looked up "what?" :"A Cat named Yew" She repeated :"Weird." Mudpaw sat by Cypresspaw. "Do you want to hunt?" She asked, looking very shy. :''Young love. How adorable. I can tell Mudpaw's future already. ''Foxpaw smiled :Sneerkit rolled his eyes. Mudpaw whispered something in Foxpaw's ear. ''"Show me Yew." :Cedarkit was eating food from sub way. :"Kittypet." Hissed Sneerkit softly at Cedarkit. :Cypresspaw gave an awkward smile "um...sure.." :Cedarkit ignored him and ran between Cypresspaw and Mudpaw "Can I go to?" :Mudpaw shook her head. "Uh, No." "Let him come" Foxpaw said "Yay I can go with you guys!" Cedarkit mewed and jumped on Foxpaw's head. "Remember Silverkit?" Growled Mudpaw, glaring at her sister. "Silverkit!" Cedarkit yowled "Where is she?" Mudpaw shuddered. "She's in StarClan, dear. She was murdered." "Oh I thought she was just hiding in the nursery" Cedarkit meowed. Mudpaw felt a hurting feeling in her chest. If only she was there, to fight off the killer..... Cedarkit opened his mouth and let out small roar "I am the great Cedarstar of TigerClan fear me!" Sneerkit slipped into the camp. He tried to avoid Mudpaw's accusing gaze. Nobody must know I have been glaring cats. Sparrowpaw yawned. Mudpaw ran out into the forest with Cypresspaw. A random cat ran after them yelling "Hotdogs" (What?) Sneerkit slipped into the Nursery. "What the heck was that all about?" Foxpaw asked Sneerkit "Do you know why?" Sneerkit snickered. "They're in Looove." "I know." ''Foxpaw rolled her eyes. "WHat about that cat saying 'Hotdogs?'" ''Wait, is thqt really more important... Sneerkit frowned. "Does that matter?" Sneerkit snickered. "Yew is coming to get you!" Sparrowpaw mewed "Yea! We are afraid of a plant" Sneerkit wanted to rip out Sparrowpaw's ears. "Yew is a mad rogue. She was a kittypet, until she started to become......" Sneerki's voice wandered off. "Nevermind." "Who would ever name a cat "Yew" I think Killer would be a better name" Sparrowpaw mewed "Or Star" "Yew: A plant, that if eaten could be deadly." Mimicked Sneerkit, acting like Mudpaw. Cedarkit ran out and sat beside Sneerkit "What will your Warrior name be?" "Something awesome. Sneerclaw! Sneerflash! Sneerfang!" Sneerkit's eyes darkened. "Sneertooth." (It is comfirmed his name will be Sneertooth.) "Mine will be Cedarclaw! Cedarpelt! Cedarfang! Or even Cedarstar!" cedarkit yowled Cedarstar? Sneerkit watched the sun set. Category:Signatures Category:Signatures Category:Location Category:WindClan